1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system in which an image processing apparatus and an external apparatus are connected through a network and the image processing apparatus and the external apparatus process image data using an application possessed by the external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus is multifunctional and thus can perform operations such as copying, printing, scanning and facsimile. An image processing system has been built in which the image processing apparatus and an external apparatus such as a server and a personal computer are communicatively connected through a network.
For the image processing system, an external vendor develops applications concerning document management and task processes for managing and sharing image data. The application is installed in the external apparatus, and the application and the image processing apparatus operate in liaison.
Image data inputted in the image processing apparatus is outputted to the external apparatus, and the external apparatus stores the image data and manages the image data. Image data is outputted from the external apparatus to the image processing apparatus, and the image processing apparatus processes the image data and outputs the image data by printing, facsimile communication and the like. When image data is treated in accordance with an application as described above, the image data is transmitted between the image processing apparatus and the external apparatus through a network.
Specific information such as trace information is added to image data for preventing unauthorized use of an image. For example, by trace information, the output history of image data can be traced. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-342060, a print server adds specific information to image data, and a management server stores image data. A printer prints and outputs image data outputted from the management server. The outputted image has added specific information. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-57892, a personal computer adds specific information to image data read out by a scanner and outputs the image data to a printer. The printer prints and outputs the image having added specific information.
In an image processing system in which an image processing apparatus operates in accordance with an application, a plurality of apparatuses treat and process image data. However, when a specific apparatus such as a print server or a personal computer adds trace information as specific information, trace information is not added to image data if the image data is transmitted without passing though the specific apparatus. Consequently, the apparatus which has processed the image data cannot be identified, and the image data can be no longer traced, thus raising a problem in terms of security.
In view of the situation described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing system with security improved by adding specific information such as trace information each time an image processing apparatus or an external apparatus processes image data.